Blackout
by Bullwinkle's Lady
Summary: She detached herself from him and took a step back, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.


**Blackout**

By Bullwinkle's Lady

(Prompt by Airyo/Soairyo)

Karin sighed as she lifted another book from the cart beside her. It was already getting late, and she had so much more work to do before closing. Being that she wore eyeglasses, she fit all the qualifications of a librarian as far as the (incompetent) village council was concerned. She had been stationed at the post since the war had ended six months prior. The village had not known what else to do with her, too distrustful to allow her on missions with other Konohoa shinobi.

Karin glared through the window at the ongoing sunset. She knew it would take a while before the Hokage trusted her enough to let her on missions, but she hated being stuck indoors all day. She pushed the cart forward, when she suddenly spotted a dark figure from the corner of her eye. It was lurking within the rows of shelves. Releasing a shriek, Karin threw a book in its direction.

Sasuke caught it. He raised his brow, stepping out of the shadows.

He was dressed in slacks and the sleeveless black turtleneck that went under his ANBU armor, the hilt of his chokuto sticking out from behind his waist. She must have been so inebriated with boredom, she had not sensed him. "Sasuke, what are you doing here!?" she said, clutching her heart that pounded in both shock and excitement. He had not once come to visit her since the end of the war. Karin's face fell, her excitement turning to anger.

Sasuke handed her the book as he approached. "Karin." He nodded. "I've been…" He hesitated, looking a strange mixture of wary and uneasy. "Thinking…about you."

Karin gawked. "Me?" she said.

Sasuke's cheek twitched. "I'm leaving," he mentioned, and started walking off.

"Wait."

Sasuke stopped, and looked back at her, glaring as though she was the source of all his woes.

"Why have you been thinking about me?" She blushed, taking off her glasses.

"If I knew that, it wouldn't be an issue."

It was Karin's turn to twitch. "You like me," she accused, and to her shock, Sasuke did not disagree. He just clenched his jaw, and she felt a wave of dizziness come down on her.

"Maybe I do," he said dangerously. They stared at one another, tension filling the space between them.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Karin snapped.

Sasuke seemed caught off guard by her remark. "I…" For just an instant, he glanced away, but when he met her eyes again, any sign of insecurity had disappeared. "I can kiss you."

"Then do it," she challenged.

Sasuke grimaced, but approached, closing every inch of distance between them – even cupping her cheek. Karin felt waves of warmth flow through her as Sasuke leaned down…

…and then something went horribly wrong!

All she remembered was emotion crashing down on her so violently, her mind fell into blackness so her body acted on its own.

When she came to, Sasuke's back was against a bookshelf, books sprinkled on the floor around them. His arms were suspended on either side of him, like he was avoiding touching her. And she was latched against him, arms about his neck and legs about his waist. Her tongue tasted like tomatoes, and Sasuke had fresh bruises blooming on his neck. His teeth were grit, and even through the darkness, she could see a faint blush on his cheeks she had never seen before.

"I…attacked you," Karin concluded, regretting that she could not enjoy the memory. She detached herself from him, and took a step back, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

Sasuke gripped the bookshelf, looking a little disoriented. "I…have to go," he said, not meeting her eye. He hastily leaned down and lifted one of the dozens of fallen books, then awkwardly handed it to her. He opened his mouth as though he might say something else, but then closed it, and disappeared in a blur of dark color.

Karin blankly stared at the spot where Sasuke had been, wondering if she had blown her chances with him. But then a perverted smile crossed her face. She had made him blush, and that was a victory in itself.

She wondered if she could get him to do it again.


End file.
